Barbas Chronicles
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Will fear tear the Halliwells apart? Or will they do that all on their own?COMPLETED!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Charmed, but I wish I did. They belong to spelling Production, and the like.**

**This story came to me during a hurricane called Ivan. Apparently when the lights went out, my muse got scared and came home for good! About time!**

**A/N: This is a One-Shot. This is me trying to get my nerve up to write a full length Charmed story, one I am working on as I write this. Please be honest, it helps me as a writer.**

**Barbas Chronicles:**

**POV: Barbas:**

I am Barbas, I am known as the demon of fear, at first I appeared on earth once every thirteen hundred years on Friday the thirteenth for twenty-four hours. My appearance was attributed to the universal convergence of negative energies as derived from astrological charts. I derive my life force by feeding off the fears of witches. If I could kill 13 unmarried witches females witches before the stroke of midnight on the 13th I would be able to break free from the eternal bonds and walk the earth for eternity.   
A witch's only defense again me is to identify and then release her greatest fear. To not rely on her Wicca powers for defense for in the face of your greatest fear those powers are paralyzed.   
While in Purgatory, I gained the ability to astral project and used my new ability to plant thoughts in Cole Turner's mind, making him fear his new powers. Eventually I managed to fuel Cole's fear enough that Cole stripped his demonic powers and I absorbed them, allowing myself to emerge from Purgatory permanently! You think my worries would be over, but no! I still have to worry with the Charmed Ones, three witches with powers they use tho fight for things that are right. Blah, Blah. But I still win, little at a time. They think I am gone, but fear never really leaves. They don't even know it's me ....

**POV: Paige Matthews:**

Tonight when I went to bed, all was calm and relaxed. The first time that has happened at the Halliwell Manor in a long time. I guess that in its self should have told me something. I should have know it was too good to be true.

First came the powerful wind, then the rain. Then the thunder and lightning. But the storm as scary as it is, isn't my biggest problem right now. At the moment my biggest problem is a fear that I have struggled with since I was a little girl.

It was a fear, that started as most fears do I guess. As a child when the lights would go out, I was sure there were monsters in my closet and under my bed. This fear was stronger than anything else in my life. Stronger then any demon that I have faced, and stronger than my magic, as of yet, I haven't found a spell to get rid of the fear. And for once, I don't think Barbas has anything to do with it. He didn't even know me when I was a child.

My sisters don't even know of my fear, I mean how to I explain it? I am half-witch, half whitelighter. But what's more? I am a Charmed One, one of three sisters that fight demons, monsters, evil witches and warlocks. Those monsters I was afraid of as a child, I now know that they really exist.

But I am not afraid of any of that, and my sister can't ever know. So has I call for candles, and watch with relief as they appear in a flash of blue light, and light them. I painfully admit to myself that I Paige Matthews, am afraid of the dark!

That's it I give up, I going for the Book of Shadows, there has got to be spell in there that will help me. I mean there has to be one right?

**POV:Barbas:**

See what I mean, she thinks I didn't have anything to do with her fear, well as usual, she is wrong. I had everything to do with it. Then again her sister Phoebe, is under the same assumption. Her fear is more serious of course, and actually very valid.

**POV: Phoebe Halliwell:**

Will this rain never stop? And all the thundering, how is a girl to get any sleep? You know I really hate to admit it, but it is times like this that I really wish I had a man. Someone to hold me when I can't sleep, better yet be the reason I can't sleep.

But I haven't had much luck with men, first there was Cole, thought he was a nice, but he turned out to be my worst nightmare. He was half demon, the other half, was the man that I loved, still love.

Then there was Jason, he was always jetting of to different parts of the world. But it was me who broke our relationship beyond repair. I neglected to tell him that I was a witch, and broke his trust.

Now I am alone, story of my life. I once saw a vision where I was pregnant with a child, a daughter actually. But it was all just an impossible dream one I'll never see come true. The only good thing about the vision was that we found who Chris really was, which was actually bad for me, I had a teeny crush on him, but that's just eww cause he's my nephew ... in the future that is.

Right now I am spending most if not all my time trying to help my sister Piper keep Baby Wyatt from turning Evil in the future. Little time for me to find a man. Seriously my biggest fear is that I grow old, alone! With no man to love me, and if I do find Mr. Right, how will I know? And what if I miss him, and he walks out of my life, before I realize he was my soul mate?

Well, there's one way to find out, I am going to cast a spell to let me see the future. I need the Book of Shadows.

**POV: Barbas:**

You see fear comes in all sorts of variety. Comes in different forms for different people. Fear prays on men and women, even little children. But how different are men from women, well let's look at Leo, shall we?

**POV: Leo Wyatt:**

I am a Whitelighter, a person that did a great deal of good during his life and become a whitelighter after death. I mean I had no idea about whitelighters when I was doing the good things, never really expected to be rewarded. And now with everything going on with my family, I have to wonder, if it was a reward or a curse!

I married Piper against the Elders wishes. I mean they said we could get married, but they warned against a whitelighter marrying a witch. "Meeting Piper and falling in love with her was unexpected and against the rules, not just because she was my charge, but because Piper wasn't just any witch, she was a Charmed One, one of the most powerful witches in existence.

And it was made more difficult by the birth of our son Wyatt. He has the powers of both parents, and the Elders were worried that he would have to much power. Me and Piper thought they were wrong, until Chris came. Chris is my son also, well he will be. You see my Chris hasn't been born yet, he is in Piper's belly right now. But Chris came back from the future to prevent Wyatt from turning evil.

And we have all fought to help him, me and the Charmed Ones, but my biggest fear, is that the Elders were right, and that me and Piper made a huge mistake. But I love Wyatt, I wouldn't trade him for the world. Chris either for that matter. No on second thought, my biggest fear is being the man Chris says I am in his future ..

**POV: Barbas:**

A very valid fear my friend, you in fact made a huge mistake. Wyatt is just the tip of the iceberg. And everything you do, to prevent it, in fact makes it more likely to happen. You fear you won't be there for Chris, and Wyatt will be evil, if you only knew ....

But you aren't the only one worried about that .. so is the rest of your family ...

**POV: Piper Halliwell:**

Oh great, the storm woke up Wyatt, "Hey baby, it ok, mama's here now." Yeah mama can protect you from this storm, but I can't protect you from the evil that is after you, now can I? No matter how hard I try, I fear I won't be able to protect you forever. I thought I was doing a good job, as your mother, until Chris came, to tell us that in his future, you are evil.

At first I didn't believe him, but then I looked in his eyes. No mother want to believe her first born could become the next source of all evil. I want to prevent that, in his future, and yours. Now more than ever I want to prevent one son from becoming evil and the other from suffering from it. I have lost so many people in my life, Gram, my mom, and Prue. I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't want to lose my sons!

Lately I have been wondering how mom and Grams would have handled this kind of thing, but then I remember that they didn't have to, cause Gram bond our powers. Wonder if Chris was right, when he suggested we do that to you. But it seems unfair to punish for something, you haven't done yet.

While I was pregnant with you, my fear was that I would die before you were old enough to protect yourself. But know, my fear is in the future, it will be others who need protecting .. from you.

I sometimes wonder, if I cast a spell to see the future, knowing what I know now. And knowing how many evils we have fought to keep you safe from harm. If I could see the future, would I like what I see? Would I see that I had failed yet again, to prevent you from turning evil? I need the Book of Shadows!

**POV: Barbas:**

Yes, indeed, go to the book, let it tell you what your heart already knows! As I said before, fear works differently in men and women. But sometimes the child, fights for his mother, especially when she gives up the fight, so let's look at Chris, he came back to the past, to prevent the impossible ......

**POV: Chris Perry:**

What am I doing here? I have lost everything! Why? Cause I had to come back and prevent Wyatt from being my worse nightmare. And what has it gotten me? Bianca is dead! I nearly killed my father over the anger I felt toward him.

I look at him now, looking all innocent as a baby, but it doesn't erased the person I know him as in the future. He kills people without mercy, and his heart is as cold as ice. Heart! What heart?

And the only bright side, Piper, my mom! Getting to see her again, I didn't realize how much I really missed her, until now. But it may be bitter sweet, she might still be gone when I get back to my future. But I will enjoy the time I have with her, it's not every day, that you get to know your mom, before you were even conceived.

I promised when I returned after Bianca died, that I would stop Wyatt, even if it meant killing him, before he turned Evil, I know about what age he was when it happened, before I leave, if I haven't stopped it ....

I need a spell, one for just before I am born. I haven't even told my mom yet, but Wyatt is turned evil before I am born. We have worked hard all year to prevent it, but just in case, as a last resort. I don't want to kill Wyatt, but I will if it means preventing who he becomes in my future. Wait, no, not kill him, I need a binding spell, to bind his magic, and it would prevent Wyatt from becoming influenced by evil. Then I wouldn't have to kill him. I need the Book of Shadows!

* * *

Phoebe, Paige and Piper all ended up at the door to the attic at about the same time. "What are you two doing up?" asked Piper.

"I need a book to read, can't sleep." said Paige.

"Yeah, me too! Why are you up?" asked Phoebe.

"Well, I was going to read the Book of Shadows." answered Piper.

"You too?" asked Paige, smiling at her admission.

"Yeah, why do you need it?"

"Just need a spell."

"Me too, one to let me see the ....." she was cut off by the sound of something falling behind the door leading to the attic. "What the .." she said as she opened the door, only to find Leo and Chris sprawled out in the floor. "What are you two doing?" asked Piper.

"Trying to orb in quietly," said Leo. As he picked himself off the floor, he lent his hand to Chris. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, sorry I landed on you." said Leo as he smiled.

"No problem, actually was confused as to who landed on who," Chris said folding his arms in front of him. "Mom? What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep, Wyatt woke up because of the storm. Why are you here?" said Piper looking at her son.

"Needed the Book, was going to see if I could find out the next threat to Wyatt, before it came." he lied. There was no way, he could tell his mother, he was going to cast a spell to bind Wyatt's powers. He would have to tweak it, so it didn't the power of three.

"Good idea, you can have the book after I am done with it." said Piper.

"Wait, why do you need it?" asked Leo.

"I want to cast a spell, to see the future. I want to know if Wyatt is still evil."

"Mom, that's not a good idea. Knowing the future, doesn't mean you can prevent it, I know. The last year, I have tried everything, and still when I go back to the future, I may find that everything I did, was for nothing."

"I understand her wanting to see the future. I came up here for the same reason." said Phoebe, coming up along side her sister. "I want to know if I am alone in the future."

"You don't need the book for that, Chris can tell you," said Paige, as she walked over behind the Book of Shadows and opened the book, hoping no one would ask her about her reason for wanting the book. "Go on Chris, tell her!"

"It's not that simple, everything I do here changes something there. Whatever she was when I left, might be completely different now." answered Chris. "All I can do is tell you what you were when I left."

"I'll take it, it's better than not knowing," she said.

"You were married, with a daughter." said Chris. He hated lying, and technically he wasn't, she was married, with a daughter, but he neglected to mention the divorce. She didn't need to know that.

"So, I'm not alone?" she said relived. "Thanks!"

"Leo? Why are you up here?" asked Piper.

"Same thing as Chris, searching for away to protect our son ..sons!" he said smiling at Chris. "I have to prevent it this time, whatever it is, so I can make up for a lot."

"Paige?" asked Phoebe. "What you looking for?"

"Nothing, just looking!" she said slamming the book shut.

"Yeah, and I know what for." said Chris.

"You do?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, in the future, I had the same problem, and she cast the spell that helped her, on me."

"Then there is a spell?"asked Paige

"Yeah. Let me look." he said moving to the Book and opening it up, flipping through the pages.

"So what is this problem?" asked Phoebe.

"I am afraid of the dark."

"What?" asked Leo. "You know Wyatt had the same fear."

"He did," asked Chris. Still getting used to baby Wyatt. It was kind of weird knowing his big brother even had a fear.

"Yeah, guess we know who they inherited it from."

"They?" asked Paige.

"Our sons," said Leo.

"Ok, here is the spell," Chris said.

"Thanks, I will repay the favor soon," she said smiling.

"Girls," said Leo. "Fear is apart of life, knowing the future isn't the answer. When I was doing all those good things, in my life, I had no idea I would become a whitelighter because of it. If I had known, I might have done things differently. And I would have missed out on meeting Piper, and having two sons with her."

"Your right, I know." said Phoebe. "I just get so wrapped up in my fears that I can't stand not knowing, you know?"

"Yea, I know, but that is life. And just because you have the ability to see into the future doesn't mean you should." answered Chris. Leo couldn't help, but wonder why he had never noticed how much Chris was like him.

"Ok, let's help Paige with this spell, and all get to bed." said Piper.

"Chris? You knew I would have to tell them I was afraid of the dark in order to do this, didn't you?" asked Paige.

"Yeah, cause the spell requires the power of three." answered Chris.

"I will see you girls tomorrow, I will stop in to check on Wyatt before I leave." he said as he orbed out of the room. Chris turned to watch the girls perform the spell:

Locked in

Boxed in

Full of fear

My panic grows manic

'Til I can't hear

In need of reprieve

So that I can breathe

Remove my fear

Please make it leave

  Chris was unprepared for Leo's return. "Leo!" he yelled, and it a good thing the girls were through with the spell, or they would have turned Paige into a frog or something.

"Sorry, hey at least this time I didn't land on you." Leo joked.

"Good point! Thought you were leaving, after saying goodnight to Wyatt." he said crossing his arms in front of him again.

"Yeah, but you are forgetting, I have another son. Goodnight Chris!"

"Goodnight ..Le.. Dad." as he watched his father orb out. He had to start forgiving his father for who he was in the future, seeing him the last year, made him realize that life, maybe even Wyatt turned him into the man he was. But maybe knowing it now, would prevent it in Chris' future.

"Goodnight mom," he turned to face her.

"Night Chris."

As he orbed out of the room, Phoebe came up behind her. "I have a slight confession to make."

"Like?"asked Piper.

"I had a crush on Chris, before we knew who he was, that is." she said grinning nervously.

"I know." answered Piper.

"Yeah, big duh!" said Paige. Piper and Paige headed for the door.

"Wait you two knew?" said Phoebe.

"Yeah," they both said at the same time heading out the door. "Goodnight Phoebe!" said Piper.

"Great, I guess my real fear should have been, not being the only empath in the house," she said following them out the door.

**POV: Barbas**

No your real fear, would bring you to your knees! Just watch and see. So as you can see, fear works differently with everyone. Makes them do things, that under normal circumstances, they would never do. So you see, even though the Charmed Ones view me as no real threat. I am so much more powerful, than they give me credit for. So much more ........

**THE END!!!!**

**So how was it? My first Charmed attempt, but not my last. Wish me luck, and please leave a review, to let me know what you thought of this k? Thanks in advance!**


End file.
